


Roxanne

by Kuroi22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Depressive Osamu, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Prostitute Suna, Prostitution, Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, none of them are minors!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi22/pseuds/Kuroi22
Summary: Osamu didn't felt that desire for a long time, and it was almost impossible to not falling in love with that gorgeous and mysterious prostitute. His obsession is what keeps him alive.





	1. You don't care if its wrong or if its right

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Roxanne, The Police, to understand the title

He rushed the fifth shot, bored. The night had started funny, perfect to disconnect from an arduous office day, but now Osamu is jaded and surrounded by smoke. His teammates laugh loudly and pat his back from time to time, and he just nods vaguely while his gaze remains fixed on the ice in his glass. Osamu doesn't feel like going out. He doesn't want anything anymore. His routine has become annoying and marked, and dark circles begin to appear under his eyes. He needs sleep, but when he does he doesn't rest. He hasn't felt anything for a long time. He does nothing to avoid it. Just be sitting there, with two empty whiskey glasses.

"Hey, Osamu, are you coming to have a good time?" says one of his colleagues. Osamu looks up a little. He denies and lies down on the bench, lighting a cigarette. A bad habit that he has been adopting recently. From there he sees the group leave with a couple of beautiful girls. Because they had not only chosen a bad day to party, but it was also a bad place. Somewhat problematic. Osamu didn't care at all, he wasn't in the mood at all. Not even for that.

Osamu takes a long drag on his cigarette, and closes his eyes for a moment. The music disturbs him, the clients were too annoying and the fake laughter of the girls was annoying. Some tried to get his attention, probably following a bet between them to see who could win him, but Osamu had his mind somewhere else.

He straightened a little to order the next drink, and that was when he could see him through the cloud of tobacco smoke. A tall, slender boy entertaining himself in a conversation with someone which cared little to Osamu. The grace with which he moved, his sharp eyes, the sly half smile. The necklace tied around his neck indicated that this boy belonged to the place. It wasn't very common to find men working that way, few did, but it wasn't necessary to have more. That one was special, Osamu knew immediately when the boy stared at his and an electric shock ran through his body.

Osamu held back. He clung to the edge of the table so as not to get up and go with him. Corner him against the wall, hold him by the waist, bite his thin neck and fuck him right there. How could a single look have woken him that way? His boring night consisted in avoiding the girls, but with him... His lip curling in a half mocking smile gave him chills.

He hadn't felt such a desire for a long time. His mood had contributed to remain as a soul in sorrow wandering the world. Was that what his colleagues felt? Did those girls make them feel that way? Osamu closed his eyes to avoid seeing him, but before doing so he thought the boy was approaching. And when he opened them again, he had him in front of him. The boy's dark eyes shone like a predator about to hunt. Osamu felt small, but tried not to be tense. The boy sat in front of him and traced the edge one of Osamu's glasses with a finger.

"You almost need more eyes to keep looking at me."

"Isn't it your job to make them look at you?" Osamu took the opportunity to observe him well, despite the low light. He looked young, although he had put on makeup to highlight his features and look a little wilder. Osamu wondered how old he really was.

"Yes, but usually they come to me. And not many of them reject girls, they are hurt by your impoliteness.

"It seems that we differ in terms of moral values"

"You wouldn't be here, otherwise, honey." Osamu sighed. He repelled the cloying appellants, but that "honey" settled right in his crotch. The boy smiled, knowing it. "A man enslaved by his work is attracted to the lights of the place, the curves, the girls, the cheap drinks and the feeling of doing something with your life."

"Maybe I show it too much."

"You are not the first to come here."

"But the first one you come to see in person, am I wrong?" Osamu looked him in the eye, challenging him. He put the cigarette to his lips, making himself interesting although, deep down, he was about to succumb to tension.

Suna stood on the table, taking his cigarette. He took a long drag and crushed it in the ashtray. He exhaled the smoke slowly, which fell into Osamu's mouth.

"And what are you waiting for, dear, to have the night of your life?"

Osamu feels the ecstasy run through him as he clings to his hips. He gasps and groans wildly, digging deeper and deeper into the boy. His heart was pounding, every movement left him trembling. He wanted more, more, and more. Touch his body. To bite him. Make him moan, digging his nails into his flesh. The boy moaned loudly and knew how to move with ease, sensuality and grace. Osamu went crazy with his gestures. Osamu clung to his hip, lifting it and penetrating it harder. The guy grabbed the bedhead, almost screaming with pleasure, and Osamu found himself groaning loudly. He felt an intense jolt and come. The boy shuddered, clinging to him with his legs. He laughed softly, while Osamu gasps exhausted.

"What a wild tiger you are." He sat up, causing Osamu's gaze to run through his body again. Slender, agile... Osamu wanted more. "Mnm, well, I see you are needy, darling."

"Again..." Osamu hugged him by the hip. There was something about the boy that made him insatiable.

"You'll have to pay for it, and I doubt you have more money. Two rounds are going, honey. Ah, before touching me let me see your wallet."

Osamu didn't even think twice, although it was the boy who searched through his pockets. He leaned on Osamu's shoulder as he checked the bills.

"This will work," he said, taking all the bills.

"When will I see you?" Osamu was anxious.

"When you have enough money, tiger," he whispered in his ear.

"I need to know your name," he gasped.

"You can look for me as Suna."

"Like a fox…?"

"Could be." Suna bit his ear and Osamu, unable to take it anymore, turned to find his lips but the boy stopped him as soon as possible. "I don't kiss."

Osamu was somewhat deflated, because he wanted to catch his mouth and touch him again. He had his body engraved in his memory, he just had to lie on his bed and fuck him again. But there was an obstacle and it was money. It was always the money.

"I suppose, by your attitude, we will see each other again soon." Suna rose from the bed and dressed in a black silky yukata. Osamu looked rapt as his snowy skin covered. "For men like you, it's worth the job."

Suna left, leaving him stunned. Was it worth it, with someone like him? His heart melted. He had managed to satisfy such beauty, and that made him feel like never before. As if his place in the world was between that boy's legs. And what if it were like that? Fuck, if it had been amazing.

For the first time in years, Osamu laughed heartily.


	2. I know my mind is made up

He would clearly kill to smoke a cigarette now. 

Osamu looks in the mirror and finds himself emaciated, as always, but something has changed. That night he hasn't slept at all, he has been thinking about Suna all along. In his perfect body and in his sharp eyes. Oh god, just thinking about him now turns him on. You can say he has completely bewitched. Osamu wants more from him, and he's planning to go to the bar that same night. Touching him again excited him so much that he couldn't focus on anything else. Osamu put his hand inside his pants and began to pull, thinking about him. He imagined Suna riding him, such perfect waist moves... He's flexible, surely he can do a thousand and one poses and Osamu wants to discover them all. He still wants to taste him completely, fuck him in any way, taste his mouth...

Cumming into him once more, and not doing it in a lame bathroom.

"Osamu, get out, for fuck sake!" That's not your bathroom!" someone yelled out of the toilette.

Oh yes, he was in the middle of a working day. His co-worker had interrupted his intimate moment, although he should have thought about it before, of course. Anyway, he left the bathroom with a bad mood.

On top of that, he couldn't think of him because he didn't feel like having an erection in the middle of the office, he had enough to masturbate in the bathroom. But no, the boy kept appearing from time to time in his mind and he had to manage so he wouldn't feel excited: the belt trick was worth it for a while. In the parking lot, already inside the car, he took care of the matter and was able to arrive at his apartment a little relaxed. What a day.

When he entered the apartment, he kicked a crumpled paper on the floor. His house was a crap with remnants of microwave food, but he didn't care much. He would clean one of these days... Maybe on Monday, next month. He made a place for himself on the sofa between cans of beer, and he opened a new one. He took a couple of long sips, trying to keep his mind blank. He knew how to do it perfectly... but that was before he met him. Now, Suna reigned his mind full of chaos. Osamu wanted him there, with him, on his lap, clinging tightly to the couch and moving in a rampant sway. He desired it.

And it had been a long time since he desired anything.

From the distraction, beer spilled on his shirt. Another thing to clean... How long had he not done laundry? He expected to have a shirt still clean to wear tomorrow. Osamu threw the can out there when he emptied it whole and curled up between the sofa cushions. He hadn't had time to try sex on the couch with Suna, so maybe today he goes through the club and tries it... He has saved some money, because he doesn't spend much so he could spend it with him, between his arms, penetrating him again and again. Hoping that would drive him crazy. He hugged one of the pillows and began to move his hip as if he had Suna underneath. He just had to imagine it.

* * * * * 

This time, Osamu went to the bar alone. He didn't want companions, he didn't want interruptions, he didn't want anyone to take Suna away from him. Although they were as straight as possible, Osamu knew that someone like Suna was perfectly capable of making them doubt. And that couldn't be possible.

He asked for a drink and asked for Suna. The barista looked at him for long seconds, which bothered him. Why did the guy care if he wanted to see Suna? He told him to wait for him, and Osamu sat at a table with benches. He liked to sit in that kind of seats, because the bank backs provided some shelter and were more comfortable than a normal chair. In addition, he would have more intimacy with Suna.

He waited for what he considered an eternity, although only ten minutes passed. Suna came walking elegantly, bewitching him again with each movement. His lips curved when he saw him and Osamu felt the tingle again. Noticing his hand perching on his shoulder, Osamu took a sip of gin to calm down and talk to him even a little.

"You didn't take long to come back"

"Do you have something better to do, Suna?"

"I was surprised you were looking for me, did you just like me?"

"Can be"

"How cute" Osamu cleared his throat a little, and Suna pushed his glass of gin aside. Then, he sat on his legs. "Do you mind? I wanted to sit down"

"N-no, of course. If you are comfortable..." Osamu took the opportunity to hug him around the waist, his arms adapted perfectly as if they were intentionally moulded to hug him.

The friction caused by Suna sitting down made him a sigh. The boy's arms circled his neck and one of his hands slid down his cheek until he reached the neck. Osamu straightened up to look for his lips, which were so attractive to him. But Suna went faster and threw his head back, causing the kiss to land on his neck.

"You know I don't allow that to you, big boy. I told you" Suna leaned against his forehead, tempting him. "I still don't know your name ͂"

"Osamu ..." he replied, in a whisper.

"Well, Osamu, I consider kisses something sacred, so respect it, please" Suna stroked Osamu's lips, half-opening his mouth. "Surely you can understand."

"I understand…"

He didn't really understand, but right now Osamu could do anything Suna wanted. He put his hands on his leg and stroked his back. He approached him again, but he fulfilled Suna's will and kissed him on the neck. He got goose bumps when he felt Suna's hand entwine with his hair.

"You don't know how much I want you..." he whispered, panting. “I've been waiting for this night."

"Wow, how much you like me, honey."

"You have no idea..." Osamu accommodated him better, now he could play with him as he wanted. His sofa fantasy would come true. Suna allowed him to touch him until he stopped him when he was going to undress him. Osamu thought he might be ashamed of doing it in public, but he immediately got rid of the idea. Suna couldn't be ashamed of that. "What happens…? Would you prefer if I pay now?"

"I have a performance in ten minutes... and I want to walk well, you know." Osamu gave him a silly smile.

"I didn't know you were an artist..."

"You'll see me dance today. So, now I can offer you the appetizer and after my performance, follow me and we will have our private dance"

Suna was the responsible for collecting the payment in advance while Osamu rested his head on his chest and kissed the area, then murmur and gasp when Suna plays inside his pants. That was much better than the jack offs in his office bathroom, of course. Osamu stayed resting in his seat, hurrying the last drops of his drink, while Suna disappeared behind the back room. He wanted to see him dance. What would he do: a slow dance, a hot one or something special? In his mind, he wanted it to be dedicated only to him.

After a while, he saw him near the stage. He was dressed in black, the shirt dragged to his torso, and beside him was a woman in a red dress. Although she was beautiful, with long, strong legs, and the dress that marked her stunning silhouette, for Osamu there was only Suna. Osamu thought they would have assigned the best boy and the best girl for the dance, but he felt that the woman was useless there.

Suna moved with such grace and naturalness, that a tango was too small for him. Osamu fantasized again, being there with him: turning him, accompanying him, holding his waist, getting close to him. The girl could go to hell, honestly. In his opinion, she took away its grace and, although he didn't know anything about dancing, he knew he would be much better than her. Suna tilted the dancer to the floor and stared at Osamu. He felt the electric shock again, his eyes invited madness and Osamu had long since considered himself sane. He clung to the table, like the first time he saw him. The desire came again. He wanted to run over there, separate them, undress him and fuck him right there in front of everyone.

They would know Suna was his, and that he was the only one who could kiss his lips.

When they finished the dance, the two dancers bowed while some spectators left money well satisfied. Suna got off the stage and Osamu took the opportunity to get up and go straight to Suna. He smiled when he saw him get so excited, but he was surprised when Osamu pulled him by the wrist and took him away. Osamu was rampant, he wanted to find a corner and have his body next to his once more. Suna laughed and changed direction, now he was taking him to the "intimate" zone.

Once in the hall, Osamu cornered him against the wall and tried to kiss him again, but Suna dodged it.

"Calm down, tiger..." he whispered, Osamu let out a groan. Suna took him by the hand to a free room, and released him so that, now he did what he wanted with him. Osamu laid him on the bed and got on top immediately. He kissed his neck as he opened his shirt and Suna hugged him, trying to get his hip to brush his. He noticed Osamu wide awake. "I see you liked my performance..."

"So much..." he replied hoarsely.

"Well, let's see if you leave me a tip..."

"I’ll do what you want."

Osamu undressed him completely and began to touch him, caress him, kiss him and bite him wherever he could. He wanted Suna whole, try him and eat him kiss by kiss. It was a shame not to taste his lips, but Osamu found that even more attractive. Something forbidden is always more tempting. For this time, he allowed himself to keep that and focused on the contrary. He had to see how Suna reacted with things, everything included.

"You are the first who wants to satisfy the whore before himself..." Suna whispered, feeling his warm breath very close.

"I will be the first of many things..."

Like to be the first to hear him moan without faking it even once.


	3. I won't share you with another boy

Osamu was anxious again. He ate a bowl of instant noodles so quickly that he burned his tongue by not waiting for them to cool.

He had nothing important to do, really, but he was in a hurry. He wanted to see his special boy as soon as possible, wanted to hear him again and watch him play. Osamu still wanted more. So, he went to the bar early so he moult be more time with Suna. This time no drink was ordered, but asked directly for him. The waiter told him that now he couldn't attend him, but Osamu didn't listen and went into the bar, looking for him. He smiled when he saw him, but immediately the joy dissipated. Suna was with someone, a well-grown man groped him disgustingly. Suna moved on top of his legs, right there in public. That was Osamu's fantasy, not that guy's! At least, Suna didn't let him kiss him, but still...

Even so, Osamu felt the anger boiling his blood. He felt his body contract, his hands tensing. His heart pounded in anger. Osamu growled, turning so as not to see the panorama.

Those hands shouldn't touch him. Suna shouldn't laugh like a fool. The other's cock should not be inside him. Suna should be with him, not with another...

Suna should be his... And nobody else's.

He didn't listen when they spoke to him, he only pushed to someone annoying and even threw a glass. It didn't matter, he left the club before he could throw himself over the man. Suna saw him before leaving, but didn't go after him. Of course not, Osamu knew it. He's a whore, he doesn't care about those things.

Osamu returned home and there chaos broke out. He shouted angrily, knocked down the table, kicked everything, and broke a plate left in the sink... He still saw the man fucking Suna as if nothing... Osamu shouted and shouted, imagining that all that creaked was that damn's face. Deep down, Osamu had no reason to get angry. Suna worked on that, and he was just one more customer. But that was precisely what hurt. Osamu was something temporary, someone that gave money and nothing else.

He collapsed on the couch, hands to the disheveled head and scratching the skin. What kind of spell had he fallen into, to behave like this? Since when did he get angry in such a way that he destroyed his house? Since when did he feel such a strong emotion?

Osamu was an empty body, until Suna filled him with charm and seduction. He had fallen into his trap, Suna had won without knowing it. Osamu was crazy for him and felt that that was just the beginning. There would be more. He would fall more. He would let it once more. And there would be no going back.

And Osamu, far from being afraid, wanted to jump over the bridge. If the rope broke, he wouldn't regret it so much. That emotion, desire, anxiety for more, jealousy... All of that, he wanted to have it more.

More...

More...

And more.

The spark that lit the fire was marked in sharp eyes, and Osamu didn't want to go out. He needed oxygen...

But something was wrong. There can be no more fire if there is no more wood, and Osamu feels that Suna should do his part. He should look for him, wait for him every night and be alone with him. But for that, Osamu must convince him that he is the best and only, that no man will make him feel as he does. That it will be he who wins that forbidden kiss. So, now Osamu has a plan. Suna will fall for him just as he had.

Osamu left home early to go to the bank. He took all the money out of his account and kept it in his house until night fell. He would pay for Suna so much that he would have him only for himself.

It didn't matter if he ran out of savings, it didn't even matter if he didn't eat in a week. Only Suna mattered and its mission to conquer it. Osamu arrived at the bar before they opened, so he had to wait a while. They hadn't even prepared the bar, but it didn't matter. He didn't want to drink that night.

"Suna!" He called, and the boy came in a couple of minutes after. He looked surprised, and Osamu liked it.

"I thought you'd come later," Suna said, but Osamu interrupted him by putting the bills in his hand. "What is this?"

"Your pay. I want all night with you"

"This is more than one night, that's worth at least a week."

"So be it"

Suna took him to a separate room, and there Osamu de-stressed a little. After that, he lay in bed, his eyes closed. Suna caught his attention with suggestive caresses but Osamu hugged him around the waist so he was still.

"You have paid a lot, you still have extra rounds," Suna informed him. "Are you tired, tiger?"

"Yes, and for now it is enough. Although I want you to stay" Osamu lay him down next to him, Suna proved that he was quite strong. "We're going to sleep, Suna."

"Sleep?" he asked, while Osamu rested his head on his shoulder. "You don't have a house for that?"

"I want to sleep with you tonight, Suna. And tomorrow, and the other. I want to be with you all the time"

"Hey... I have work to do."

"I paid, I command. Stay with me."

Suna fell silent. The client was right, so he had to obey. Even so, the situation was strange. You don't go to a club like that to sleep. And Suna feels somewhat uncomfortable. What happened to that man? Why did he love him so much? Why did he look for him? He didn't want to have an obsessive man following him, the experience told him that it wasn't the best. There were men who became obsessed, who wanted to dominate them, who believed themselves masters and lords of the girls. And him too, on a few occasions. Sadistic, depraved, fetishist men... And then there is him, Osamu. Who was Osamu? Maybe he would go crazy and kill him, maybe he would get tired of him when the fever of passion passed. Who knows...? But now he is asleep deeply, so calmed in his chest, and Suna is curious but afraid. Fearful, he strokes his hair, and watches him sleep. Suna didn't know the warmth of sleeping with someone who doesn't touch or use you at will. Osamu has used him as he has wanted, but his face looks at peace while snuggling.

Suna didn't sleep, his schedule was different, but he didn't leave the room even though he could have done it. Nor did he move, trying not to wake up the man who so placidly travelled through dreams and found warmth between the sheets and Suna's palpitating calm heart. It was already in the morning when Suna rested his head on Osamu's. His arms were comforting, and Suna got carried away without thinking. He fell asleep instantly.

He was awakened by the sound of an alarm and the abrupt movement of his companion. He sat up sleepy when he found the side of the empty bed. Osamu came and went around the room, getting dressed.

"I have to go to work, yesterday I missed all day," he said, buttoning his shirt.

"If you want, I can give you energy," Suna suggested. Osamu got up after putting on his shoes and looked at him.

"Rest, I'll see you tonight." And without thinking too much, he kissed his forehead. Then he disappeared behind the door.

Suna found something cosy in his gestures, in his words. He spoke to him as if he had always been in a bed with him, sleeping. Suna found it strange. It had been so long since he had a moment of calm, in a safe environment that he had completely forgotten. Not having to worry about anything, and being able to continue resting...

The idea escaped from his mind as fast as it had come. He couldn't forget where he was now. Suna lay on the bed, one hand on his forehead and his eyes closed. He didn't feel like sleeping anymore, after all he didn't do it much in his day-to-day life either. In addition, Suna felt somewhat upset with himself. 

A single kind gesture and he's already losing his mind. How needy was he?

"Suna!" he heard shouting. Could people leave him alone for once? Apparently not, his master was looking for him and he was the insistent kind. "Where are you?"

Suna sighed deeply before getting up. The master would find him and it would be worse, so he had to leave the room and receive him. He dressed in a pearl white negligee, and made himself look down the hall for the other girls to let him know.

"Where have you been all night?" said the master, just in seeing him. Suna stood still, he couldn’t be haughty with him even if he wanted to, because it would complicate things.

"With a client"

"All the fucking night? Don't lie to me"

"He paid for it."

"I don't believe you," said the master, incredulous. He pushed him away from the door and went to the room, to see if the money was true. "Did he pay all that? Unbelievable! Suna, do you have a rich guy behind you?"

"Not even the richest clients carry that amount of money on them. I would say he is obsessed..."

"Oh, while he keep paying like that, it doesn't matter."

"I'm serious. Who does that? He paid for a whole week."

"Well, make him keep paying for more. You know how this goes: you spread your legs and let him go until he wants, while you empty his pockets.

"What if he becomes more obsessed...?"

"It's not my problem, neither is yours. You are not here for that, remember"

"What if he does something? Yesterday he looked so angry..."

"Suna, honey" the master never spoke to them with love, so that "honey" was too condescending. He raised his chin sharply. "Stop complaining and do your job. Close that mouth of yours and use it to suck his cock and make me earn money"

Suna looked at him in the eyes, although he had all to lose. The master could kill him if he wanted to, and nobody could stop him. Today he was in a good mood, so there was no need to provoke him. Suna had no power.

"Will he come back soon?" asked the master.

"Yes, tonight…"

"Well, prepare yourself well and attend to him, for God's sake. I don't want to hear a complaint about you, understand?"

The master left him alone and walked away, with the money. It was the only thing that mattered to him, after all. Suna waited a while before moving, talking to the master always left him tense. He was a fickle man, who one day treated you normally and another one ordered a beating or used you as he pleased when he was in need. Suna had no other to obey and wait for Osamu to be normal, within his strange obsession.

But you never know what can happen. God’s sake didn't rule in that place.


End file.
